The Sonic Team is Born
by sonamysilvaze4ever
Summary: They are all humans but it all changes when they are captured by an evil co-operation changing their lives forever. Couples are Sonamy, Silvaze, Knuckouge, Shadikal and Taiream. There is 2 of us but this is my story. I have also started my GCSE'S this year so it might be a while between chapters and sorry that they are short, I'm new with this so I didn't know. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**My first story (becca, there is two of us) I will explain the character stuff in the next chapter. And so you understand the characters more here is a list of the characters **

**Characters. **

**Blaze-Bethany Burns Tikal-Taylor Evans **

**Big-Brandon Burns Cream-Charlotte Ramon **

**Amy-Amelia Rose Tails-Thomas Pride **

**Sonic-Steve Hammond Knuckles-Kyle Edmond **

**Shadow-Scott Hunt Manic-Matthew Hammond **

**Silver-Simon Hawk Sonia-Stacy Hammond **

** Rouge-Renae Blake**

* * *

><p>Hi I'm Bethany, or as some people call me Blaze, Blaze the Cat. I used to be normal girl but not anymore. I was kidnapped along with some others by the UME (Unknown Mutation for Evil). They zapped us by with modified gamma rays that gave us mutations that they had control over. How did I get here? I'll tell you… I was supposed to be the last test subject, and the machine they were using was damaged and almost killed me. As it happened, my brother Brandon came running into the room and freed me from it with a few well-placed punches and kicks. But he got caught in the rays giving him some of the abilities I got. Brandon and I were knocked unconscious from the rays afterwards. When I woke we in a cell with a few other girls and boys. One of the girls were pacing back and forth, and my brother was still hugging me as he hadn't woken up yet. The girl pacing grumbled "they're awake" to the group of boys, before the group of boys could say anything, I told all of them to shut up quickly. I listened at the door, and I heard guards approaching. "Guys! Guards are coming!" I said, but then I heard "How do you know that?" sneered a cocky boy that kept flicking a grumpy boy. "I don't know but trust me!" I said, while trying to come up with a plan. Once I had a plan, I told it to everyone. The grumpy one didn't really like the idea that much, but he was out-voted. Just as we had agreed, the guards had arrived and took us out of the cell to see their boss. We were all bracing ourselves for some extremely intimidating person, but it was just some bald old guy smiling at us evilly. "Good, good…so are these the new recruits? He said. "New recruits? Was is he on about?" I thought but I was interrupted. "Yes sir, they are the recruits, and they've been making good progress…. even the big one, Brandon" replied a guard. "Good… I am Dr. Robotik the head of UME, and your new master." He paused while looking at us, which confused me until it clicked. I winked at everyone and mouthed to them to copy what I did. "Yes Dr. Robotik sir" we all said together while bowing at him. "Yes they will do nicely, better then all you lot!" "He said laughing evilly to himself. "So what did the rays give them?" Robotic questioned. "Bethany and Brandon here have pyrokinesis, or as it's often called in lay-man's terms: fire powers. However, Brandon cannot use it unless Bethany gives him a 'boost'(fire ball)." The guard paused for a breath "Amelia here has the ability to create a hammer from nothing, however only one, but it is incredibly powerful, and was tested to render enemies unconscious in 1 hit" Robotic looked interested by this, and was about to comment when the guard continued "Steve has developed a heightened reflex system, and his leg muscles have warped strangely to allow him to run incredibly fast. We tested his speed, and strangely when he goes his fastest, his legs move in a strange figure eight, like in a cartoon." Scott has developed a ability to warp the fabric of time, dubbed Chaotic Control, and is still growing in power. Simon has telekinetic powers, but prefers to call it. psychokinesis" "Renae, Charlotte and Thomas all have developed animalistic traits, with Renae having bat-like wings, charlotte having long floppy ears not unlike a rabbit's, and Thomas has strangely grown two tails, and using the growths all of them have, they can fly" "Taylor and Kyle have developed increased muscle strength, endurance, and agility. Kyle has also developed large growths of callous on his hands making gloves, and when we cut some off, it grew back strangely, and we attempted to cut the callous that grew back, it was invulnerable." "Last but not least, Matthew and Stacy have the ability to summon instruments from nothing, and they can use said instruments as weapons." The guard then collapsed, as he was out of breath. "Nice, very nice ok then now let's…." Dr. Robotik said, but was interrupted by me shouting "NOW!" We all then broke free of the guards and sprinted to an exit. "Now we know what we are!" I shouted. "After them!" Robotic shouted as we were half-way down the hall. The guards came after us, and were getting closer and closer every second. Thomas was in the lead, and he took us to this portal he saw earlier. We all were exhausted, but we knew we couldn't stop. The guards were nearly in arms reach as Thomas had found the room.<p>

"What were we going to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>This the end of chapter one will they all get away from the guards and get to the portal in time or will they get captured find out in Chapter the way Chapter 2 might be a while cause of GCSE's and I do have trouble coming up with ideas with in base ideas if you know what I mean but I will try to upload it soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 sorry it was a while and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Thomas was looking as fast as he could and the guards were really close now." I found it!" Thomas said as he opened a door. We all went in and Kyle was guarding the door. The room had a weird thing that looked like a portal and a control panel which Thomas was trying to figure out. "Err sis?" I heard from Brandon. "Yer" I said, "your hairs gone purple and you have a tail" he said. I looked at my hair and saw I glimpse of a cat tail "oh k then" I said. But then I looked round and everyone had changed. "Err guys so have all of you" everyone stopped and looked at each other.<p>

But before we all could react properly we heard banging at the door. "They are at the door, Thomas is that portal done yet?!". He looked down at the panel then nodded "yer it is but I don't know where it will take us"." That's fine anywhere better then here" I replied and Thomas opened the portal. We all jumped through just as they got in the room. The last thing I heard was that old guy shouting then it all went white.

I had passed out, all of us did and I was the first to wake up. I looked round and the guys…. they were different and I mean different. I tried to wake everyone up still not sure who was who. We all just looked at each other and I was the first to speak. "Well I guess we need new names" "yer I guess so" said guess who….. the grumpy one! We just looked at him, "what? Aren't I allowed to agree now?" he said. "Anyway …. well I guess my name is now Blaze, Blaze the Cat" "mines Big, Big the Cat then sis" said Brandon/Big. We all smiled at his name, "mines Amy Rose I guess better then my real name "said Amelia. "And mine's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" said Steve.

"Mines Tails, Tails Prowler" said Thomas. "Cream, Cream the Rabbit" said Charlotte. "Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog "said grumpy. "Eeeeeeeeeevil!" I whispered joking around and Amy giggled. "Shut up Rose!" Shadow shouted. "Make me Shadow!" she said while bringing out her hammer. "Guys just stop" I said while standing in the middle of them. "Fine….." they both said together. "Anyway….Silver, Silver the Hedgehog" said Simon. "Tikal "said Taylor. "Knuckles, Manic, Sonia!" the last 3 said one after the other.

So with the name done we started to look around this place. And after hours of searching we found what seemed to be a kingdom called Mobius. "Mobius sounds cool" said Sonic. We all walked into the kingdom and all we could see was a whole load of "animals" like us everywhere we looked and it was awesome. But all of a sudden a chameleon showed up out of nowhere "Who are you? You don't seem you be from here let alone this planet" he asked. "Well believe it or not we are humans from the planet earth and came here through a weird portal after the UME changed us" I replied. "Oh your just like me then I'm Espio and just like u I'm a human, I have been fighting the UME for ages now as they come here as well. Come with me, you all can stay at mine for a while" he said. We followed him to his house.

"Come on, come on work!" he said trying to get the portal to work. "YES! AFTER THEM NOW! THEY WON'T GET AWAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 2 what will happen at Espio's house and will that old guy find them find out in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry it has been such a while school I have had a lot of homework and I mean a lot, from 2 to 5 a week being set which was usually due the next week. Because of this Chapter 4 will be a lot quicker to make up for it. So let's get on with this story**

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes of walking we finally got to Espio's house. "Well here it is" he said as he opened the door. All we could see was a flood of kids rushing towards him. "ESPIO" they all shouted together while some were hugging him. A pink female cat was sat on his shoulders was smiling at him. But it soon changed when she saw me and the guys, "Espio…. Who a are th they?" she asked. All the others looked us and said "yer wh who are th they?" "Well you know that story I told you about me being human?" Espio asked replying. "yer" they all said in unison once again.<p>

"Well they are too but they got different powers and forms" he explained the best way he could. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh ok Hey!" they all said smiling at us before they went indoors except the one on Espio's shoulders. "Sorry about that the UME killed their parents so they are weary of strangers. That is why I take care of them here". "It's ok I can understand they lost the people closest to them" I replied back before looking inside the house. "So… shall we go in and show you your rooms?" Espio suggested placing the young female down from his shoulders. "Sure lead the way Espio" Amy said for a surprise. After that Espio showed us to our rooms.

After 5 minutes we all knew are rooms me and silver in the room left of the stairs. Sonic and Amy in the room the other side of the stairs. Shadow and Tikal was next us me and silver. Tails and Cream was next to Sonic and Amy. Rouge and Knuckles was next to Espio which in the end was a good thing. And last but not least Big, Manic and Sonia was in the room opposite the stairs. Before we get settled there was suddenly a huge long Bang. "Come on out escapees or I will destroy the whole town!" "Well I guess we have no choice, come on guess but we will be bring the fight to him this time. Let's go!" I said rushing towards the front door. "yer lets do this" they all said running behind me except shadow. "Hmmmm Fine" Shadow replied before running after me too. "Good luck guys" Espio shouted out after us.

* * *

><p><strong>Will they defeat Eggman or will they be defeated. Find out soon (very soon) In the Next Chapter!<strong>

**But once again I apologise for the huge gap between this chapter and the last one. The Next one will be added soon I promise.**


End file.
